The invention relates to a parapet molding flashing installation system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for installing a decorative parapet molding, while eliminating shortcomings inherent in current flashing installation practices.
Foam moldings are commonly used to adorn the roof edge, or "parapet" of modern structures. The foam molding is often shaped to provide the appearance of stone carved ornaments inherent in 19th century architecture. Once finished to match the building, the foam parapet adornment gives the appearance of being an integral part of the building structure.
The foam molding is normally installed using a complicated procedure involving adhesives, plywood, and sheet metal. The foam molding is first attached to the side of the building using powerful adhesives. The parapet and molding is then covered with plywood. To seal the plywood and foam from the elements, the plywood is covered with sheet metal. However, if any moisture reaches the plywood before it is covered with the sheet metal and sealed, the plywood might warp or distort, creating an irregular and uneven surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,846 to Kelley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,900 to Yeamans; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,367 to Butzen disclose various roof edge mounting systems and techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,576 to Yeamans and U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,832 to van Herpen disclose other roof covering techniques.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.